no crezcas mas
by amolostacos
Summary: Después de años, los chicos y las chicas se casaron y tuvieron sus crías, ahora la hija mayor de Momoko y Brick cumplirá años, y a Brick... Pues se le olvido comprar un regalo.


**Hola amig s, hace mucho que no actualizo pero bueno.**

 **les traigo este one-short.**

 **aclaraciones:**

 _*Brick y Momoko están casados_

 _*ya pasaron años y su hija cumple XV_

 _* la canción que pondré es de tercer cielo se llama "no crezcas mas"_

Empezemos ...

Nos encontramos en una casa muy bonita y grande, muy silenciosa, y como no si son las 6:00 am. solo había dos personas despiertas en ese lugar.

\- shhh, silencio la vas a despertar- susurro un fuerte pelirrojo de ojos rojos

\- emm, Brick esa es la idea- le dijo una pelirroja mujer de ojos rosas y con el pelo atado a una trenza.

-sii, pero...-

-ya los escuche-

ambos voltearon a ver a la puerta encontrándose con una pelirroja con él pelo hasta mitad de espalda y ojos rojos, en pijama.

\- ¡feliz cumpleaños Kristy!- gritaron ambos padres

\- gracias pero... A la otra traten de hacer menos ruido si- les sugirió mientras golpeaba levemente la puerta del baño

\- ezta ocupabo- se escucho una tierna voz

\- alyna apurate- le dijo kristy

\- ¿poque todoz dezpetos?- todos giraron sus cabezas observando al infante de 4 años de pelirrojo y ojos rosas.

\- ¿qué no vas a felicitar a tu hermana alexy?- le dijo Brick al niño

\- feliz cumple años kisty- le dice mientras abrazaba su pierna, aun adormilado.

\- feliz cumple- le dice la niña de ojos rosas de 4años también (son gemelos)

\- dejarme pasar él baños es suficiente alegría- le dice para posteriormente entrar

\- bueno todos de vuelta a la cama- dijo Brick mientras cargaba a alexy

\- un momento... Alyna?-dijo Momoko agachándose a la altura de la niña

\- siii- respondió con una sonrisa

\- nunca eschuche que le bajaras al baño- le dijo Momoko cruzando sus brazos

\- AALLLYYYNNNA!-

\- jiji, pedon- contesto burlona

\- bueno vete a la cama antes de que tu hermana salga y te regañe- le dice mientras la acompaña a su cuarto donde Brick estaba acostando al niño.

 **6 horas después.**

Todos almorzaron y jugaron con la cumplañera, hasta que Momoko y kristy se fueron a la estética para arreglar a la cumpleañera para su fiesta.

y vemos a Brick, en un parque con los gemelos a cada lado con un helado pequeño de botecito y una cuchara.

\- ¿nos esperabas?- se escucho una voz detrás de él y cuando se volteo vio a nada más ni nada menos que a sus queridos hermanos

\- Tíos!- Exclamaron felices los infantes

\- hola niños, ¿como han estado?- Pregunto Boomer acariciando sus cabecitas

\- tio te quielo mucho- le dijo alyna abrazándolo

\- aawww que ternu...- no pudo terminar ya que Butch lo interrumpio

\- quieres que te compre dulces, ¿verdad?- pregunto mientras observaba burlon

\- si - contesto sonriente

\- eres igual que tu madre- le dijo Boomer con dolor fingido

\- y tu saliste igual que tu padre de antisocial, tanto que ni salidas a tus tíos- dijo Butch señalando a alexy

\- hola tío Butch, hola tío Boomer - saludo para luego volver a comer su helado

\- wow que bien lo criaste- comentó burlón Boomer

\- callate- respondió enojai Brick

\- tranquilo, haber por que nos llamaste-

\- para que me ayuden-

\- a que?- preguntó Butch

\- aaaa... Pensarenunregaloparakristy- dijo lo mas rápido posible, pero aun así lo alcanzaron a escuchar.

\- Brick!- le regañaron sus hermanos

\- perdón se me olvido, tenia mucho trabajo y aparte de que alyna se enfermo la semana pasada- trato de excusarse.

\- no me heches la cupa apito- le dijo enojada la niña, comiendo con alexy

\- si, cobarde- dijo Butch cargando de nuevo a la niña

\- Butch! Callate- le advirtió

\- y porque no le cantas una canción en la fiesta- sugirió Boomer

\- mmm, es buena idea ¿porque no?, ni siquiera se cantar canciones- le reclamó Brick

\- a que si, en san valentin le cantaste a mami- le dijo alexy

\- sii pero lo había practicado desde hace una semana y la fiesta es a las 6:00pm- le explico al niño

\- Y a que hora es?- preguntó Boomer

\- las 3:00pm- anuncio Butch viendo su reloj

\- si puedes practicar tienes tiempo- le dio ánimos boomer

\- y aunque pueda, tendría que buscar la canción- le dijo Brick

\- no te preocupes papi- le dijo alexy- alyna conoce una canción para este tipo de evento

\- a ¿si?-dijo viendo a su hija addebtir con una sonrisa

\- sii la enconte cuando estaba viendo un vídeo que mami me puso y me apadeció así nada más- explicó con una sonrisa

\- ¡ja! Y dicen que no es bueno que los niños usen internet- declaro Butch cruzándose de manos.

.

.

Estamos en un casino lleno de gente, comida, luces, comida, musica, comida... Ah ¿ya mencione comida?

se puede ver a una hermosa pelirroja con un vestido rosa, de Escoté corazón, y encaje negro dos dedos antes de llegar a la orilla, le llegaba como a las rodillas.

\- hola kristy-

\- tía Kaoru, tía Miyako- dijo emocionada abrazandolas

\- feliz cumpleaños- le dijo Miyako la cual tenia él pelo planchado

-gracias tia-

\- feliz cumple- la felicitó Kaoru mientras la abrazaba de nuevo

\- y iker, Carla, y leonor?- preguntó kristy

\- no lo se estaban aquí hace unos...- Miyako habia sido interrumpida por un grito

\- KKRIISSTYY!-

\- ¿¡EH?!- no pudo reaccionar y sintió como alguien la tiraba al suelo

\- leonor!- gritaron dos pelinegros aceecandose

\- feliz cumpleaños- felicitó la rubia de ojos azules de 15 años

\- leonor..- la llamo kristy

\- ¿si?-

\- no me dejas respirar-

\- lo siento- dijo quitándose encima de ella

\- felicidades prima- le dijo un pelinegro de ojos verdes de unos 19 años

\- gracias iker-

\- felicidades kity- le dijo la pelinegra de 16 años

\- gracias y no me digas asi- le dijo kristy sonriente

\- leonor no te le habientes a tu prima asi- le regaño miyako

\- ay Miyako pero si tu eras asi- le dijo Kaoru burlona

\- a que no- dijo ella indignada- Momoko yo antes era..-

\- si- contesto seria

Pasaron tiempos de risa, baile y comiendo hasta que llego él tiempo de la presentación

\- bueno atención todo él mundo, hoy es él cumpleaños de nuestra qquerid hija kristy- dijo Brick- y como hoy es un día especial quise cantarte algo hija

(N/A: pongan la canción)

 _ **Y pensar que te cargaba en mis brazos el día de ayer**_

 _ **tan rápido ya quince años, no puede ser**_

 _ **recordar toda la alegría que me has traído**_

 _ **y mirar en el ser hermoso, que te has convertido**_

 _ **Como si de arriba, me dieron demasiado**_

 _ **como un regalo que no merecía**_

 _ **como si jamás, te me marcharás**_

 _ **ojala pudiese pedirte que ya**_

 _ **por favor no crezcas más...**_

 _ **Ni tal vez no sepas que yo me levanto por ti**_

 _ **que a veces si te falta algo no puedo dormir**_

 _ **que me asusta como el mundo vive el día de hoy**_

 _ **y mi anhelo es mirarte siempre en bendición**_

 _ **Como si de arriba, me dieron demasiado**_

 _ **como un regalo que no merecía**_

 _ **como si jamás, te me marcharas**_

 _ **ojala pudiese pedirte que ya**_

 _ **por favor no crezcas más...**_

 _ **Siempre serás mi pequeña**_

 _ **Como si de arriba, me dieron demasiado**_

 _ **como un regalo que no merecía**_

 _ **como si jamás, te me marcharas**_

 _ **ojala pudiese pedirte que ya**_

 _ **por favor no crezcas más...**_

 _ **Por favor no crezcas más...**_

Todos empezaron a aplaudir fuertemente, mientras que Kristy iba a abrazar a Brick

\- bueno empezemos la fiesta- anuncio Brick

\- te quiero papá-

\- yo también hija- dijo Brick abrazándola fuerte


End file.
